Naruto foul goop
by souleater1234567
Summary: Why am i here, I should be back at my house,but there are trees everywhere.Why are they all talking at me. Dark naruto narutayu read & review
1. Chapter 1

Ok here's a story I wanted to write but I never got the chance without a fan fiction. Net account. First story I've ever written on I hope it Isn't horrible.

Naruto belongs to masashi kishimoto not me. I can wish though.

The air smelled dusty, a metallic scent of blood cut through the dry dusty air like a knife. a TV lay next to the sliding door, it crackled with static, the static made no noise so it was uncomfortably quiet.

Sprawled out on the leather couch lay a body. In its hand lay a small pistil. The red blood contrasted deeply with the leather couch. The person on the couch was male, and had dark blonde hair, and hollow blue eyes which were now open and wincing in pain.

He wore a black short sleeve shirt, and black shorts that had only two pockets. around his neck was a necklace with a strange symbol on the end. Moonlight shone through the sliding door making the boy look ghostly.

His blonde hair was matted with a strange black substance. His whole right side of his head was completely gone.

Left over was bone shards, gray brain matter, and that black goop. His tongue rolled out of his mouth in a sort off comical scene.

The walls of the old house were dark black, with gray curtains that hung from broken windows. On the walls big scrawled red words of a strange language were clearly displayed.

Suddenly a bright flashed through the dank room. It lasted about ten seconds. The boy was gone from the couch. No traces of him to be found. The black substance and brain matter left on the black clad leather couch.

Konoha was in a peaceful state. The villagers were walking around happily and doing all there business. The hokage was in a cheerful mood as well. All of his paper work was finished, nobody needed him, so he could relax for now.

All the ninjas had no missions, so they could do what they really want to do all day.

……How ignorant of them.

There's the prologue im thinking of making this a long story not just a few chapters.

How is it good or rubbish.

Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

I have finally found the time to get to writing the next chapter. I find it hard to write fan-fictions with school, homework(which is caused by evil school of doom)friends and there problems, birthdays, eating & hydrating, plus more it just seems like a hassle but I love to type(not write!). It seems school is the root of all problems.

Konoha called the best village in all the elemental countries at least by konoha citizens. Other villages shinobi would tell you different. They all would tell you with the utmost rage and loathing that konoha is a village of sugar coated dog shit.

Looks good on the outside and in stories, but is really vile on the inside. Filled with festering maggots that feed on the innocent.

But even with that the village was run by a figure that deserved respect. That is kind to all, and is a natural born leader, not just natural born, he is a great leader.

The only problem with his leadership is with the council. The council were the only ones 'except danzo' to challenge the authority of the sandaime hokage.

The sandaime had taken back his chair as hokage after is predecessor died by killing the terrible nine tailed fox kyubbi by sacrificing his life.

Right now the sandaime was sitting on his chair filling out that dreaded paper work all hokages had to deal with.

"Ah, Minato you didn't even have to fill out any paper work when you were hokage" thought the sandaime with a sigh. He had been filling out this same form for forty five minutes already.

That wasn't really the problem, the real problem was that that particular form seemed excruciatingly boring.

Evan with his old age the sandaime stilled wished for something exiting to happen to break his daily schedule.

He would soon wish he didn't even think about that topic at all, and that life was boring once again.

Ringo hated gate duty. He hated it with an intensity that he would rather be trying to catch that cat tora, but he new that was reserved for genins only.

He had tried talking to his gate partner but the guy didn't talk much. He only told him his name, which was fujita. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light coming from the right.

Ringo and fujita perked up hoping for some action. They raced off to the location the light came from. Ringo almost fell over. There was a gigantic crater in front of him at least thirty feet in diameter.

The dirt and dust flying up blocked there view from what was inside. They waited for the dust to clear then Fujita jumped down quickly followed by Ringo.

There in the crater lay a boy about twelve or thirteen. Ringo and fujita at first wondered why a boy was doing in a huge crater. They both thought that the boy could not have created the crater.

Had he fallen out of the sky, no impossible. Ringo settled on the idea of him being thrown by a very strong person. But the question was why would someone through a boy.

Ringo got thrown of his musings by fujitas monotone voice "I will go report this to the hokage, you stay here and try to get the boy out of the crater" and with that he was gone.

Ringo sighed and got to work. "that cat mission would have been better" he whispered.

"Hokage-sama we have found a boy about thirteen while on gate duty" said fujita in his dubbed 'mission report voice'. " hm…that's strange" said the sandaime "where is he now" "he is being taken to the hospital now as we speak" fujita chimed in.

"I think you should see him hokage-sama, he looks very different than we are used to here in konoha".

"fujita tell my secretary to cancel all of my appointments" said the hokage. "yes sir" fujita said.

**Please read this!**

So what do you think? Second went pretty well I think. Its more of a filler chapter no action yet, but I promise there will be a lot in later chapters. I want some people who review to write some embarrassing moments they had at there torturous school. Why? Because I'm bored and its fun to hear embarrassing moments of other people.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter to Naruto foul goop right here! I've only got two reviews, I'm so sad.

Naruto belongs to misashi kishimoto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Konoha hospital was always a depressing place. It wasn't viewed as depressing because of the large population of sick and dying people, it was moreover a sad place because of the off walls that glittered with bad remembrance.

The nurses faces were worn down by years of heartbreak and hard work.

The sound of coughs echoed down the hallway to the child's room. Sarutobi walked at a brisk pace to see the strange phenomenon that had pledged his mind.

Supposedly a blonde had just fallen out of the sky and created a huge crater near the gates. It sounded preposterous! A child could never survive falling at that height. But the nurses told him the child was unharmed, not even a scratch on his body.

Sarutobi was brought out of his musings when he reached room thirty-three. The door that the boy was being held in.

Sarutobi hastily opened the door. Inside the room on the clad white bed was a blond boy about eleven or so. He was awake and looking straight at sarutobi. He paused for a second because of the boys blank stare, but walked in.

"hello my name is sarutobi, I'm the third hokage of konoha village, what is your name?". the boy just stared for a minute, when sarutobi was going to ask again he spoke. "Uzumaki Naruto" he said simply.

"ok, where are you from naruto-kun" sarutobi asked. "Retvt gar see, yohd bo kehh". naruto almost yelled. Sarutobi looked taken back for a minute.

This boy must be from some other country if he's talking in a different language, but I've never in all my years as hokage heard a language like that. But naruto answered his question how could he have answered without knowing Japanese.

Maybe he can understand Japanese but not speak it. "naruto it seems I need teach you how to speak Japanese so we can communicate". "golrekk kay nedtra". "…ok..then"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took thirteen weeks for naruto to learn Japanese, he was a really fast learn. He surprised sarutobi a couple of times with the way he just picked up things.

Sarutobi decided to teach naruto some genin level techniques, so naruto could become a genin. He had really grown a liking to naruto, he wanted him to succeed in all that he did. Though he still didn't know a lot about naruto, like where he from, or how he got to konoha. But he did know some personal information like that narutos favorite food is steak mostly raw which was unusual but that thought just went away.

And that his favorite color is black, and his favorite animal is a Tasmanian devil, though sarutobi had never heard of such a thing, since they didn't dwell in the elemental countries.

Other than that sarutobi didn't know anything about naruto. He mostly kept to himself, he didn't talk much even though he learned Japanese.

Naruto watched as the children played outside of his window of his new apartment bought by the hokage. He couldn't understand how they were so care free. Back home he always had to watch out were he went in case someone was there to harm him.

'It's be so different here' he thought. He didn't know if that was a bad thing or a good one.

Tomorrow he would be paired up with two stupid kids until he is a chunin. "how boring" he sighed and got up from his spot on the floor and traveled to the kitchen. He picked a piece of hamburger meat out of the fridge.

He sat back in his spot on the floor and started eating the meat, raw and resumed watching the children from his window.

This was another filler chapter, but it was important.

Next chapter: naruto meets sasuke, sakura, and kakashi

**Read & review please **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 for Naruto foul goop. THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT BE A FILLER ONE. I promised myself it wouldn't be one.

Naruto belongs to misashi kishimoto. also thanks to jc211213 for all the reviews.

The annoying ring of a alarm clock was always a horrid sound. Especially when it was five in the morning. Naruto had made sure to set his alarm clock to five am, so he could get some early morning training in before he had to go meet his genin sensei along with his 'teammates'.

Naruto got out of bed to complete all of his morning rituals. After taking a shower and brushing his teeth naruto grabbed an apple and walked out of the door.

He noticed all the villagers looked happy, painfully so. They all strolled around without a care in the world.

He envied them.

Evan if he tried naruto could never get his shoulders to stop tensing at every little sound. Or to get his mind of all the dangers that were around him. one day he wished he could just sit down and watch the clouds.

He had made it to his favorite training grounds. The forest of death. Of course the forest was filled with man eating animals, poisonous plants, and rodents of unusual size, but it made him feel at home.

He trained for about two hours before heading back to his house to take another shower. You see naruto was a very clean person, he hated it when there were crumbs on the counter. He just had to wipe them of into the sink, or else the idea of crumbs on the counter would just keep popping up all day long.

All the thoughts of crumbs on the counter put naruto in a state of unconsciousness. by the time he woke up from his daze he was already thirty minutes late.

He hastily put on his black shirt and pants and don't forget trademark necklace, and rushed out the door.

Sasuke was bored of course it didn't show up on his face but he was very bored. He seriously thought he was the most bored person on the planet.

Not only had he had to be teammates with the pink thing called sakura, but for the past ten minutes she had been blabbing on about how she loves puppies except akamaru because one time the small puppy had peed on her new dress.

Why she thought he needed to know such blabber wasn't a thought in sakuras head. He only could catch some of the one-sided conservation other than giggling.

"..I wish I money for that new fair that's coming to town, but my mom said I cant have any more money…." sasuke tuned out the rest but it was hard to do with her sitting right next to him,

"…sasuke-kun are you listening to me, you keep staring at that wall. Your not seeing a pink unicorn are you, I heard that if you see that you need…"

He wished to kami-sama that something or someone to come and save him from this pink-haired doom.

Room twenty-four was the room that naruto knew held the two evils he would have to face for a year or so.

So he just opened the door fast, like ripping a band-aid (I hate that)

Naruto walked in the room to find a stoic black haired emo, and a fast-talking pink…thing.

They both looked up, (and sakura stopped talking) naruto walked in and sat down in an empty seat near the front.

"who are you?" said a curious sakura. Naruto looked at her an eyebrow raised "your third teammate" he gruffly answered. She talked like he shouldn't be here like he didn't matter. 'How dare she talk to me like that I could tear her apart" he thought.

Apparently sakura got the message by his foul tone and looked away. No one talked until a mans face appeared in the doorway.

The silver haired masked looked at all them then proclaimed "well, my first impression of all of you is your all really boring" "meet me on the roof" he swiftly said. And disappeared into smoke.

Sasuke and sakura starting walking up the stairs. When sasuke turned to tell there new teammate to hurry up he wasn't behind them.

When sasuke and sakura got to the roof they were surprised to find that naruto was all ready sitting on the floor having a staring contest with there new sensei.

"okay kiddies why don't we start by interfusing each other hm" kakashi said. "you first um..pink girl" he said.

Sakura glared at him for the name. "you should tells us about you first sensei" she exclaimed.

"okay then, my name is hatake kakashi, but you can call me kakashi-sensei. My likes are…my dislikes are…. I have a lot of hobbies…dreams..uh" "next, you pinky" he quickly replied.

Sakura glared and began. "my name is Haruno Sakura, and my likes are sasuke-kun, and flowers. My dislikes are ino-pig, and people who are mean to sasuke. My hobbies are.." the end was a mess of giggling.

"Ok..then" kakashi said with a eyebrow raised. "you next broody"

Sasuke looked up "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have little likes, and many dislikes, my dream is. No my ambition is to kill a certain person" he said.

"ok. Blonde" sasuke and sakura were alert to hear about there new teammate. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are dark places, meat, and the feeling of protection. My dislikes are unclean things, the color green, and rust. My hobbies are cleaning. My dream is to kill "him". naruto said as if practiced.

Everyone was thinking different things. Sakura was thinking that this naruto was really scary. Sasuke was thinking who would naruto want to kill. Kakashi was wondering why naruto hated the color green.

"ok meet me near training ground seven tomorrow at six am" kakashi said. "oh yah don't eat breakfast or throw up bye bye"

Each of them wondered of to there houses thinking about the next day.

okay chapter 4 was my longest chaptar so far.

**read & review**


End file.
